Red Hood
by Werevamp666
Summary: Murders have been happening a lot more in Arendelle and it's up to Homicide detectives Anna and Kristoff To find out who's behind it. But will they find more then they expected and will they be able to handle the truth that comes crashing around them. (modern AU,) (Will be Elsanna in future chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The skies were clear. The sun was just rising in the sky. It was a hot summers day in the middle of July. The flashing red and blue lights could be seen from the distance. The police were all along the street moving people back, while putting up yellow tape. I the middle of the yellow tape squire there was a white tent with police officers entering and exiting. Inside the tent there was a young woman lying on the floor. An officer was kneeling down beside her with a camera, taking pictures of the scene. After the pictures of the scene were taken he nodded towards another officer, to which the other officer nodded then covered the body with a sheet.

In a black Crown Victoria, Two detective sat inside. Sitting behind the wheel was Kristoff Jones, a 25 year old man with short blonde hair and light brown eyes, His muscular body barely showing though his freshly pressed suit with a red tie. His partner Anna Summer was sitting next to him, she's a 22 year old with teal eyes and mid back red hair which was braided then placed into a bun. She was wearing a tight dress which was purple up the top but faded to black at the bottom.

"God! Why is it so bloody hot in this car? Can't you turn the AC on?" Anna complained while waving sheets of paper in front of her face.

Kristoff laughed "No chance of that! The god damn thing broke last week! Trust Arendelle to get the biggest heat wave it has ever gotten while my AC is out." Looking out the front Kristoff and Anna could see the heat rising from the ground. Slowing down Kristoff Pulled the car into a gap a couple of feet away fro the yellow tape, There was a huge crowd gathering around the tape. Doing their best to look around and past the crowd Kristoff and Anna saw several officers talking to on lookers and forensics.

Two officers were standing by the yellow crime scene tape, One was an older coloured man and the other was a newer and younger man. As Kristoff and Anna approached they heard them talking.

"Wow! These youngsters are getting younger and younger! I wonder what that poor girl did to deserve this!"

The younger officer responded with "I know! She must be a couple of years younger than me. It's such a waste of a good life." As Kristoff reached them he withdrew his badge from this pocket while Anna withdrew hers form her handbag they both showed the officers who then let them under the tape.

"Kristoff, I've been meaning to ask you, how do you keep your face so smooth? It's like you've never had hair grow there." Anna joked

"I've always liked my face smooth." he ran his hand over his chin. "But to tell you the truth I have never had much success with growing any type of beard. I have to say though my face is a lot softer and smoother than yours." Kristoff smirked.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one." Anna Rolled her eye. "But that doesn't seem to have helped you get a girlfriend now has it?" Anna remarked.

Kristoff Rolled his eyes and replied, "Well at least that makes the pair of us without dates, doesn't it?" He smirked and raised his eyebrows. Just as Anna was about to retort they reached the tent where there was an officer waiting for them.

"You two the detectives?" The female officer looked down at her notes and began without waiting for an answer. "We have a female, mid twenties with two stab wounds to the abdomen. The doc said she hasn't been dead long, four to five hours. We have one person who claims to be a witness, but we haven't found out why he didn't phone the police straight away."

Kristoff turned to face Anna when the woman had finished talking. "I'll take the body, you can take the witness, as I know how much you love interviewing people." Kristoff laughed making Anna roll her eyes and shake her head as she made her way pass him towards the witness, A young boy with light blonde hair and pale skin was sitting on the kerb.

"Hey Hun, how you feeling?" Anna sat down beside the blonde boy. She looked at him with concern on her face, she hated it when kids witnessed or were involved in murder.

"I'm okay. You're a detective ain't you? I've seen loads of TV shows with detectives in." The boy sounded excited but then his smile dropped slightly. "Oh, you're here to ask me questions, ain't you?" the young boy's voice dropped as he looked at Anna, she nodded. "That's alright, Got to try and catch the bad guy right?" He was trying to sound excited again.

"You know you're being really brave giving a statement, you do know that right?"

"Yeah." He looked down at his hands for a moment then looked up and continued. "Sorry about not calling sooner about what I saw, I had went out to see an over eighteen movie with my mum knowing and she would have killed me if she knew."

"So..." Anna began. "What's your name and how old are you?"

"Umm..." The boy sighed. "My name is Olaf Frost, I'm thirteen years old."

* * *

**Hey, It's Werevamp here, I just thought I'd post this to see what people thought, It's been in my head a while and I wanted to try it out for once. Please Tell me your thoughts on this and please tell me if you think I should continue.**

**Also sorry about any mistakes I am dyslexic but I am also trying to improve on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Umm..." The boy sighed. "My name is Olaf Frost, I'm thirteen years old."_

"Okay and you went out to watch a movie without your mother's consent. Tell me what happen next." Anna said taking out her note pad and pen.

"Well... After the movie was over I was walking home when I saw this girl with ginger hair, she was waiting to cross the road." As Olaf spoke Anna was taking down notes. "When the lights changed she began to cross, That's when another woman on the opposite side also started to cross, The woman was wearing a bright red hoodie and jeans, I could see that she had blonde hair braided to the side, but her hood was pulled up so I couldn't see her face." Olaf looked down at his feet

squeeze

"It's okay. You're doing brilliantly." Anna put her hand on shoulder giving it a light squeeze, When he looked up she gave a light smile and nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Anyway as they crossed." Olaf continued "I saw the one in the red hoodie bump into the other girl, The girl stopped walking right away but the other in the red hood kept walking. She... She... Looked right at me... Her eyes were red, like blood red. Then she carried on walking like nothing happen, when I looked at the ginger girl..." Olaf started to sob. "She was lying on the ground. Her eyes wide open... Blood was on the ground, I got scared. That's when I started to run and I didn't stop till I was back in my bed. I tired to sleep but all I could see was both of their eyes staring at me. As I walked to school this morning I saw the cops and I knew I had to tell someone what had happened." The tears were streaming down his cheek, Anna grabbed some tissues and gave them to Olaf.

Inside the tent Kristoff gave a look around while putting on gloves, he kneel down and pulled the sheet back and looked at the woman on the floor, she had long ginger hair and blue eyes. "Any personal effects on the body?" He asked to everyone.

"None on the body but she was carrying a handbag which is over here." A young officer answered him. Looking up Kristoff could see the bag to which he had referred to, he recovered the girl then got up and went over to the bag.

"Anyone done anything to this yet?" Kristoff asked the room again.

"No, only pictures of it taken so far sir." The young officer once again answered him, nodding Kristoff picked up the bag and opened it, inside he found a pack of cigarettes, a lighter, keys, a purse and a letter, after getting the young officer to photograph the content Kristoff took out the purse and opened it to find £25 and a drivers licence, taking out the driving licence he read the information on it. Her name was Katie Smith, she was 24 years old, born 16th February 1990, Putting the ID back and placing the purse back in the bag and took out the letter.

Already being open the content slipped out onto the floor. Kristoff bend down and picked it up. Under it there had been a shoe print which had been under the bag. Calling the young officer back he had him take pictures of it. Looking back toward the letter that was addressed to Katie, it was from North Weselton Uni, It had when Katie was to return to uni on it.

"Damn, looks like she was on her way to becoming a good lawyer." Kristoff sighed. Looking around all Kristoff could really see on the floor was blood. No sign of any weapons. Looking towards a man in blue overalls with medical examiner on his back he spoke. "Hey Doc, how did Katie here die?" The man turned and looked at him, he had grey hair ad was wearing a pair of thick glasses.

"From the tests done I would say she bled to death but further tests are needed to tell for sure."

"Do you have any idea what type of weapon was used and has there been any sign of the weapon?" Kristoff asked.

"No sign of any weapon here, I also can't seem to place what type of weapon was used to kill this poor dear." The doctor said looking back at Katie's body.

"Tell me when you get something okay?"

"Right, will do." Kristoff got up and walked out of the tent and started to straighten his suit back out, when he looked up he saw Anna walking towards him, he decided to walk and meet her half way.

Kristoff explained what he had found near the body, after Anna explain what had happened with the witness, both looked up as to see two officers moving a trolley which had Katie's body on it. The two of the continued to walk to the car where they were planning to head to Katie's home address.

* * *

******Hey, It's Werevamp here again, so what did you guys think of this chapter :D I know I need to make them longer but it's hard alright and sorry it's taken a while for me to upload this, I have been very busy of late and it's taken me longer then I thought to upload this I really am sorry. **  


******Anyway I hope you enjoyed this :) thanks to all those who reviewed. **

******Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Kristoff, do you think anyone can kill?" Anna asked while seated in the passenger seat, Kristoff stared out the front for a bit before glancing at Anna.

"Well, I believe that anyone is capable of killing, if they needed to whether it's from; rage, fear, hate or even compassion. I think anyone can do it." Anna contemplates Kristoff as he spoke, she turned and looks out of the front as well. "What about you shortcake? Do you believe anyone can kill?"

"I don't believe that, I think it takes a person with a certain mind set to take another's life and don't call me shortcake, just because you're a giant doesn't make me short." They continued their discussion until they reached Katie's home address.

As they approached they catch sight of a sign which said, "Oaken's trading post and sauna."

Just as the sign had said when they entered they saw a range of items for sale as well as a couple of doors leading else where.

"Yoo hoo, welcome to Oaken's trading post and sauna, how can I help you?" A man behind a counter had spoke, making Anna and Kristoff jump. Looking at the man they could see he was a large muscular man with pale skin, short blond hair with side burns, a moustache and light blue eyes, Anna could hear a dog barking in the background.

Anna and Kristoff pulled out their badges and showed him. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private Mr..."

"Smith and sure though here." He stood up, towering over both Anna and Kristoff he walked towards door, They both followed him though. While walking though the hall Anna noted the number of pictures of his family were on the walls, including one of a little baby being held by a woman who could only be Katie's mother.

"Andre." Oaken called, Another man appeared and looked at him with a smile. "could you look after the shop while I speak to these officers please?"

"Sure hun, call me if you need me." With that Andre left and Oaken lead Anna and Kristoff into his living room, where he gestured to the pair of them to sit down, as he did the same.

"Mr Smith," Kristoff began. "We are here because of a Katie Smith, how do you know Katie?"

Oaken looked shocked. "Katie's my daughter, why is she in some sort of trouble?" Worry started to haunt his face.

"Is her mother around?" Kristoff inquired

"Umm... No, she died when Katie was a babe."

"May we ask how did she died?" Anna asked.

"She was stabbed on the way home one night." Anna and Kristoff looked at each other. "Look tell me what's wrong, where's my baby girl? Where is Katie?" Oaken started to raise his voice, his voice brittle.

"Mr Smith, I am so sorry, but your daughter was found this morning, She had been stabbed..."

"WHAT! NO! You're lying. There's no way my Katie could have been... No!" Oaken had jumped up yelling, waving his hands around.

Andre ran in when he had heard the yelling, while speaking to Oaken in a foreign tongue, Anna and Kristoff couldn't understand what was being said. After several minutes of talking Oaken finally calmed down enough to sit back down.

"Mr Smith," Anna spoke in a soft voice. "I know this is hard, but we need to ask you some questions." Oaken looked up at Anna and nodded. "Can you tell me when you last saw or spoke to your daughter?"

"Last night before she left to go out with her friends, I was telling her to be safe and not to be foolish."

Kristoff had quietly pulled his note pad out and began to take notes. "Do you know the names of the friends she went out with?"

"I don't know a bunch of girls from her uni."

"Okay, did she have any enemies or anyone she didn't get along with?"

"No, my daughter, she's a kind, sweet girl, she hates to fight or argue."

"One last question Mr Smith, did Katie have any angry exs at all?"

"Not that I know of, I was never involved in my daughter's love life." He looked down staring at hiss hands, a loud bang made them all jump and look around towards the door, which had opened and a German Shepard came bounding in.

"Major!" Andre and Oaken shouted but Major paid them no mind and ran straight to Kristoff, He stroked Major's head, Major sat down and let Kristoff stroke him more.

"That's very strange. Major normally hates new people, he must like the smell of you."

"He must do. Well I think that's all me and Anna need, I'm sorry for your loss Mr Smith."

Please do everything in your power to find the monster who did this to my baby girl." Oaken stood up, Kristoff and Anna doing the same.

"We will Mr Smith." Kristoff shook Oaken's hand.

Once in the car they headed back to the office. Anna was inquiring about a few things. "Kristoff, why is it when you're around animals they always seem to like you no matter what?"

"I don't know, I've always been good with animals, maybe I'm just a really good person and the animals can tell, huh." He replied, nudging Anna with his elbow, she giggled.

Deciding to change the subject Anna spoke again. "God, I've got this massive family dinner tonight and I know all they will be asking me is if I found someone yet, or why haven't you found someone yet with all the choices out there I'm sure you should have found someone by now, blah blah blah." Anna rolled her eyes while Kristoff laughed.

When they reached the office Kristoff grabbed the whiteboard and blue-taced the picture of Katie up in the middle. "So here's what we know, Katie Smith, aged 24, daughter of Oaken Smith, went out last night with a group of friends, who we need to track down, as well as that we need to track her last moments." As he spoke he made notes on the board. Drawing a line he wrote killer with a question mark above it. "All we know is that the killer is female, has blond hair and according to our witness has blood red eyes, could be contacts."

While Kristoff was going though the possibilities Anna was heading to a different department to get the old case file of Katie's mother, Beth Smith. Once she had the file and returned to her desk. She began to flip through the file, skimming the pages till she read something interesting. The prime suspect had been wearing a red jacket, had blond hair, as well as red eyes. Just like theirs.

Anna stood up and stared at Kristoff who stopped talking to look at her. "Kristoff you're not going to believe this."

* * *

******Hey, It's Werevamp here again, so what did you guys think of this chapter :D, ********I just wanna ask the last 3 chapters I had written up as one chapter would you have preferred one long chapter or the 3 short ones? Also s********orry for taking so long to type this one out. ********A lot of stuff has happen in my life since my last post.**

**Good points:**

**1. I got a job :D after nearly 2 years without one I am now employed once more yay I start tomorrow :D**

**2. I have the next chapter planned just need to write it out then type it.**

**Bad points:**

**1. My nan died today :( I didn't really know her as she lived in Wales and I live in England but still sad about it.**

**2. I am nervous as hell about fucking up this job I've never work in this kinda place before and there will be over night shifts and very late/ early shifts :(**


End file.
